The Love Unleashed
by Blackhammer
Summary: Ash has met a girl called Sheri and had started to have a crush on her and also Sheri, but...May is blocking there way, will they have a chance to be with eachother?


Exclaimer: I hope you guys will like this story, its new so don't try and hate it ok? Anyways Enjoy! R&R plz as usual. Let's go!

Author's Note: No ones Pov this time!

The Love And Power Unleashed

Chapter One

Ash, May, Max and Brock are heading off to the Pokemon League now since Ash had just finished collecting all of his badges. They have been walking on the road for 3 hours and were absolutely tired…

''Aw! The Sun is so hot today!'' May moaned as she dragged herself on.

''Yeah, it is!'' Max groaned, with no pleasure like May.

''Quit it you guys! The Pokemon Center is about 10 minutes away, so you'll last!'' Brock shouted at them.

''We can't help being so moist and sweaty!'' May and Max screamed back at Brock.

''Oh you guys, shut up!'' Ash said as he been listening to their comments for the last 3 hours. He wasn't tired a bit since he had done this from the time I got my trainers license.

''Why aren't you sweaty?'' May asked.

''Because err…, I had some water in my backpack and so I kept on drinking it without you guys seeing, hehehe…,'' Ash nervously said.

''WHAT!'' Max screamed. ''YOU HAD WATER AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL US?''

''Well, I would have if you didn't keep moaning on how hot it is!'' Ash said.

''WELL, YOU COULD AT LEAST TELL US IMMEDIATELY!'' May shouted.

''That's it I'm going!'' Ash said, as he stormed off to Pokemon Center.

''Oops! I think we sorta overdid it…,'' Max said.

''Yeah you did! Hey Ash wait up!'' Brock shouted to Ash but he didn't slow down, he went more faster and finally he arrived in front of the Pokemon Center. The doors automatically opened up and a cool breeze ran over him. 'Ah! Cool Air at last!'' Ash thought as he entered the clean Pokemon Center. Ash walked right to the counter and quickly gave his Pokemon To Nurse Joy.

''Can you heal my Pokemon please?'' Ash asked.

''Sure! Be right back!'' Nurse Joy said as she walked into the Backroom. In a few seconds, Nurse Joy came back out and gave Ash his Pokemon.

''Here you go! I looked at your Pokemon and saw them quite healthy!'' Nurse Joy said, smiling.

''Thanks…,'' Ash said as he put his Pokeballs back on his belt.

''Do you want a room?'' Nurse Joy asked.

''Yes please!'' Ash said and Nurse Joy gave him a key.

''Your rooms on the right….,'' Nurse Joy said.

''Thanks again, oh and when a girl and two guys come in The Pokemon Center, if they asked for a room, give them one on the left side please!'' Ash said to Nurse Joy.

''Ok, I will,'' Nurse Joy said.

''Thanks later…,'' Ash said.

Ash walked off to the main corridor and turned right. Then after a few steps he arrived at his room. H quickly opened the secure door and entered the room, then locked the door. Ash quickly scrambled into the bathroom and entered it. He then had a shower and got back out. Since the Pokemon League wouldn't be on for a two months he might as well lay in this Pokemon Center until it comes. Ash quickly got dressed up and sat down on his bed. Just then a knock was heard and Ash looked out through the glass eye and saw a girl. She wasn't May so he opened the door. There in front of him stood a pretty girl with brown hair and blue eyes. She was wearing only a white towel on with some clothes in her hand. As soon as Ash saw her he blushed.

''Hello umm….., I was wondering if you let me used your shower since mine got broke …,'' The girl asked.

''Sure I guess….,'' Ash replied.

''Thanks!'' The girl said and she rushed into the room and into the bathroom. She carefully locked it and went and turned on the shower. Ash quickly locked his door and went onto his bed. He was wondering who this girls name was. After a few minutes, the girl came back out of the bathroom, with a normal black dress on. The girl then walked to Ash and started to talk to him.

''Thanks for letting me use your bathroom. Anyways, my name is Sheri!'' Sheri said.

''Oh I'm Ash!'' Ash said.

''Cool, well I was wondering what you were doing…, since I have no company, I was hoping you might want to go to the park and go on the swings…,'' Sheri started, but was interrupted.

''Oh, I love to!'' Ash said.

''Great! Follow me,'' Sheri said, as she ran off.

''Hey, wait up!'' Ash said, as he ran off after her, whilst laughing. He may not know it, but Ash passed Brock Max and May on the way out. They saw Ash, so they followed him and hid behind a bush near Ash.. Ash catched up to Sheri and tackled her to the ground. Sheri started to giggle and she started to roll with him until they stopped. Ash was on top of Sheri, so Ash and Sheri walked away from each other and started to blush.

''Well, umm…, let's go to the swings…,'' Sheri said as she went out of the shock.

''Sure…,'' Ash said as he followed Sheri to the swings. Since May and them were a great distinct from Ash, they moved to the closest bush they could find near Ash and laid silent in it.

Meanwhile…

Ash was swinging around in the swing with Sheri and they started talk about were they were from etc… It seemed that Sheri was from Cerulean City and that her father was the person who owned the Pokemart in that town.

''Hey Sheri, have you never met a person called Misty before?'' Ash asked.

''Yeah, Misty was my friend when I was little, then she disappeared at about age 10, why do you ask?'' Sheri questioned.

''Well, umm…I knew Misty.'' Ash said with proud.

''You knew Misty? Do you know where she is?'' Sheri asked.

''Yeah in Cerulean City taking care of the gym….,'' Ash told Sheri.

''Oh….,'' Sheri said slowly.

''She was gone because she started to travel with me,'' Ash explained.

''What?'' Sheri said, with surprise.

''Yeah, sorry about that…,'' Ash said.

''Well, its ok I guess…,'' Sheri said.

''Oh and I have to go tomorrow.'' Ash said.

''Why?'' Sheri asked.

''I have to get to the Hoenn League tomorrow since I'm gonna complete in it!'' Ash said.

''Wow, I have to go there too.'' Sheri said.

''Huh Why?'' Ash asked.

''Cause I have to cheer for my brother in the Hoenn League too you know.'' Sheri said.

''Oh yeah,'' Ash said, as he started to remember about what Sheri told him about her brother. His name was Larry. He was 19 and he's been trying to become a Pokemon Master for years now. From what I heard from Sheri, he had a lot of strong Pokemon and had a lot of experience with Pokemon. Sheri also said he was a determined person and had no problems. But I have been able to defeat Team Rocket several times, helped a lot of people in his time and also the gym battles. To me, I think I have a good chance against him if I faced him.

''Well, its getting pretty late, I think we should go back to the Pokemon Center, oh, and maybe we can travel together to the Hoenn League,'' Sheri said, as she lifted herself of the swing seat. Ash also stood up and stretched his arms. He looked up in the sky and saw it was dark blue. It surprised him that it was already so dark, but he ignored that. So Ash and Sheri walked off back to the Pokemon Center.

Meanwhile, some familiar people were in a bush….

Brock, May and Max were fast asleep. Since they got tired of hearing Ash and Sheri, they went to sleep. But when they heard footsteps, they awoke from slumber and looked through the holes in the bush. They saw Ash and Sheri walking back to the Pokemon Center. They widened their eyes and quietly went out of the green bush. Then they followed Ash and Sheri back to the Pokemon Center. When Ash and Sheri went into the Pokemon Center, they waited a good few minutes before going back into the Pokemon Center. But they waited to long since when they wanted to o back inside, the door said ''CLOSED''.

''Oh great, we're locked out!'' Max groaned.

''Its your fault May, if you didn't persuade us to follow Ah and that girl, we wouldn't be in this mess!'' Brock said to May.

''What?'' May said. ''It wasn't my fault, its Max's fault.''

''No it wasn't,'' Max said.

They kept on arguing until they were to tired to. They quietly lied on the ground and fell fast asleep….

Well, I hope you liked that chapter, if you don't, then I'll take it off. Well, anyways R&R plz!


End file.
